


Ветераны

by Cammia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Amputation Kink, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Стив - куратор, Баки посещает центр реабилитации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветераны

После возвращения с войны и реабилитации у Стива внезапно появилось множество предложений о работе. Коллега матери, хирург, пригласил его охранником в свою больницу. В реабилитационном центре ему предложили пройти квалификационные курсы и получить место менеджера в одном из нью-йоркских офисов. Еще несколько предложений поступили от старых или новых знакомых, стремящихся во что бы то ни стало помочь безработному ветерану.  
Но Стив к тому времени точно знал, чем займется: останется в «Щите», станет куратором, как Сэм Уилсон. Жизнерадостный темнокожий парень ему понравился при первой же встрече: у Сэма при внешней безалаберности было большое сердце, в котором хватало места для всех подопечных. Так появилась симпатия сначала к человеку, а потом и к его занятию.  
Недостаток психологического образования Стиву не помешал: многие кураторы его не имели вовсе или получали потом. Ни один обычный психолог не мог предложить добровольным пациентам «Щита» то, что предлагал он: понимание. Стив научился жить после Афганистана и мог научить тому же других.  
Не всем, правда, его профессия пришлась по душе.  
\- Я куратор в центре реабилитации ветеранов, - честно ответил он девушке на вчерашней вечеринке и сразу увидел, как скучнеет ее лицо. И не стал задерживать, когда та исчезла среди гостей под стандартной отговоркой про встреченного знакомого. Не стал, даже зная, на какие вопросы придется отвечать на следующий день.  
Сэм начал сразу, как он переступил порог их совместного кабинета:  
\- Слушай, друг, так нельзя. Я специально попросил привести эту девочку. А ты мало того, что бросил ее одну, так еще и смылся рано.  
\- Это она меня бросила, - возразил Стив. - Как только узнала, чем я занимаюсь.  
\- Куратор - очень благородно.  
\- Для тебя - может быть. Меня же считают скучным. Всем нужен парень с интересной работой. Кстати, все равно у нас ничего бы не вышло. Я не в восторге от пирсинга в языке.  
Сэм возмущено всплеснул руками.  
\- Много ты понимаешь. Пирсинг в языке – классная вещь. Ты просто не дошел до той стадии, на которой он превращается в главное достоинство девушки.  
Стив вскинул руки.  
\- Так, давай остановимся.  
\- Оставь его, Сэм, - сказал Рамлоу, входя в кабинет.  
Брок Рамлоу работал куратором чуть меньше года, и давалось ему это сложнее. Стив вообще не понимал, что его вынудило остаться в "Щите": у Брока были бы хорошие возможности на любой другой работе, но центр - это было не его. Да и внешне плечистый, с резкими чертами лица Рамлоу больше напоминал солдата действующей армии, но никак не психолога.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - переключился Сэм. – Ты мое приглашение проигнорировал.  
\- Я, как и Стив, не особо люблю пирсинг.  
Рамлоу положил на стол Стиву папку.  
\- У тебя в группе новичок.  
Стив посмотрел на часы, потом на наклейку с именем – Джеймс Барнс. Приоткрыл папку, чтобы посмотреть на фото.  
\- Собрание через десять минут. Поздновато ты принес.  
\- Не виноват, только что просили передать. Взял бы его к себе, но у меня переполнено. Трое решили снова вернуться на групповые сеансы.  
Стив поблагодарил за документы, но Рамлоу не торопился уходить.  
\- Я собираюсь на ленч в 11. Зайти за тобой?  
\- Нет, буду обедать здесь. Тону в документации. В другой раз.  
Сэм дождался, пока Рамлоу вышел, и только тогда заметил:  
\- Он на тебя запал.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - отозвался Стив, не поднимая глаз, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Он и сам подозревал, что симпатия Рамлоу выходит за рамки дружеской. Но ответить на нее не мог и не хотел.  
\- Ты бы намекнул ему, что все напрасно, - гнул свое Сэм. - И не затягивал.  
\- Мне пора, - перебил его Стив, поднимаясь. У него было пять-шесть минут в запасе, но он предпочел провести их в коридорах центра.  
Только у самой аудитории Стив вспомнил, что толком не взглянул на дело Барнса.

***  
Стив встал у кафедры и осмотрел зал. Первые два ряда заняли старожилы. Большинство ходили в центр несколько месяцев, некоторые - годы. Кто-то уходил и не возвращался, кто-то приходил снова.  
Стив отыскал взглядом новичка. Джеймс Барнс выбрал стул в заднем ряду, у самой стены, куда не падал солнечный свет. Почти каждый из новоприбывших садился туда, отчасти из-за стеснения, отчасти по привычке: из этого угла отлично просматривался весь зал и вход.  
Так что Стива насторожил не выбор места, а поза: Барнс сел, повернувшись к присутствующим правым боком. В этой позе было что-то неестественное.  
Второй мыслью Стива было то, что Барнс хорош собой: интересное лицо с яркими пухлыми губами, внимательные большие глаза. Судя по прическе, он покинул ряды армии давно. С отросшими волосами новичок выглядел стильным. В жизни до войны парень наверняка был сердцеедом.  
Барнс, в свою очередь, внимательно глядел на Стива. Не прятал глаза, рассматривал своего нового куратора в открытую. Но потом отвел взгляд, потеряв интерес.  
А вот Стив то и дело поглядывал на него помимо воли. Барнс оказался из тех ярких людей, которых невольно замечаешь, даже если они не участвуют в разговоре.  
Хотя инструкция предписывала представить новичка группе, Стив на практике убедился, что это может иметь и обратный эффект: под пристальным и сочувственным вниманием бывшие солдаты терялись. Некоторые замыкались в себе еще больше. Поэтому Стив коротко упомянул о том, что группа пополнилась, и представился.  
Собрание шло своим ходом. Барнс не торопился принимать участие в беседе. И оживился, только когда заговорил Кевин, один из постоянных участников группы.  
Кевин с войны вернулся инвалидом без обеих ног. Год ушел у него на посещения больниц и операции. Еще пять - на возвращение к нормальной жизни. Кевин стал первой личной победой Стива. Солдат не то чтобы смирился с физическим увечьем, но научился с ним жить. До войны он подрабатывал счетоводом в магазине отца, и после реабилитации вернулся туда.  
Когда Кевин упомянул, что записался на курс бухгалтерии, Барнс усмехнулся. На мгновение его лицо исказилось, потеряв привлекательность и приобретя болезненное выражение. Никто, кроме Стива, стоявшего лицом к залу, этого не заметил. Да и выражение задержалось на лице Барнса не больше секунды.  
Новичок вышел из аудитории одним из первых, когда отведенное время закончилось. Он походя обернулся, и Стив увидел пустой левый рукав, приколотый к одежде.

***  
Стив нашел Джеймса Барнса у автомата с кофе. Машина как раз выплюнула сдачу в звякнувший металлический поддон. Барнс, уже взявший стаканчик с кофе, поискал глазами, куда его поставить, не нашел и попытался сгрести монеты кончиками пальцев.  
Стив поспешил на помощь, но опоздал. Выпавший стаканчик подпрыгнул на полу, кофе растекся коричневой лужей. Барнс чертыхнулся и бессильно опустил руку.  
Стив ненавязчиво оттеснил его в сторону.  
\- Все в порядке. Служащие уберут.  
К ним уже спешил уборщик.  
\- Задал ему работы, - криво усмехнулся Барнс, посторонившись.  
\- Все в порядке, - повторил Стив. - Такое случается.  
\- Если инвалиды так часто проливают кофе, может, стоит поставить здесь стол?  
\- Вы правы. Подам эту идею руководству.  
Они отошли, чтобы не мешать уборщику, орудовавшему тряпкой. Барнс сухо извинился перед ним.  
\- Не хотел доставлять проблем.  
\- Никаких проблем, - сказал Стив. - Не говорите так.  
\- Почему? Это негативная установка, которая мешает моему выздоровлению?  
Барнс наконец забрал сдачу, но двигался быстро и неловко, поэтому монеты рассыпались по полу. Стив мягко остановил Барнса и наклонился за ними сам.  
\- Про какие установки вы говорите?  
\- Разве вы не будете рассказывать, что пессимизм вредит выздоровлению, а для взращивания оптимизма нужно регулярно повторять аффирмации?  
Стив распрямился и окинул его взглядом. Теперь, когда Барнс находился прямо перед ним, он смог оценить привлекательность этого человека. Помимо смазливого лица тот обладал неплохой фигурой, стройной и подтянутой. С ним будет трудно, понял Стив. Вылечить привлекательного человека намного сложнее.  
Он протянул Барнсу монеты.  
\- Ничего такого я рассказывать не буду. Я не психолог, я сам ветеран, и прекрасно знаю, что фразочки про позитивный настрой не работают. Но обвинять себя в неловкости глупо, потому что...  
\- Потому что я однорукий.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Стив, постаравшись убрать из голоса эмоции. - Вы однорукий. И исправить это нельзя.  
Барнс поперхнулся словами. В его взгляде попеременно сменились растерянность, возмущение, обида. Стив не дрогнул и продолжал смотреть прямо на него, спокойно и без эмоций.  
Наконец, Барнс махнул рукой.  
\- Может, тогда нальете мне новый кофе? Сам я уже не рискну.  
\- У меня другое предложение. В парке неподалеку продают хороший кофе. А для нашего автомата используется молотая труха из старых армейских запасов.  
\- Врете, - недоверчиво ответил Барнс.  
\- Не вру, - заверил его Стив. - Кофе правда хороший. Давайте прогуляемся. Я угощаю.  
Он был готов к отказу, но Барнс, поразмыслив, кивнул.

***  
У кофейного вагончика они взяли два кофе: эспрессо для Стива и капуччино с двойным сахаром для Барнса. Тот прихватил еще и большой кекс с черникой. Сказал, оправдываясь:  
\- После возвращения никак не могу перестать есть сладкое. В армии его страшно не хватало.  
Стив деликатно взял оба стаканчика и нес их, пока они пробирались по парку в поисках свободного места. Чистая от гуляющих скамейка нашлась только у самого пруда, рядом с табличкой "Пожалуйста, не кормите уток".  
Барнс сел, повернувшись к спинке скамейки левым боком. В такой позе отсутствие руки было почти незаметно.  
Стив поставил между ними стаканчики с кофе. Сейчас он жалел, что не успел просмотреть дело Барнса перед собранием и потому начинать разговор придется наугад, рискуя задеть больную тему.  
Тот спросил, сосредоточенно возясь с упаковкой кекса:  
\- Вы всех угощаете кофе?  
\- По возможности.  
\- И к нему, конечно же, прилагаются разговоры?  
\- Это моя работа.  
Стив деликатно, но твердо отобрал у него кекс и надорвал пластиковую упаковку. Он успел подумать, что Барнс может воспринять этот жест как унизительную жалость. Но тот не обиделся, поблагодарил. Правда, тут же сообщил с вызовом:  
\- Я не хотел приходить в группу поддержки.  
\- Многие сюда приходят не по своему желанию, а по совету психотерапевта. Потом остаются.  
\- На моем визите настояла семья.  
\- Вы женаты?  
Барнс посмотрел на него искоса, и Стиву отчего-то стало неловко, будто в обыденном вопросе скрывался тайный смысл.  
\- Нет. И никогда не был. Я имел в виду родителей и братьев.  
Стив сделал глоток кофе, скрывая внезапное смущение.  
\- Вы у меня третий, - доверительно сказал Барнс. – В смысле, третий куратор.  
\- Боюсь спросить, что стало с первыми двумя.  
\- Я их покинул. И честно говоря, не собираюсь задерживаться у вас. В любой группе поддержки одно и то же. Фальшивый оптимизм и пустые разговоры.  
\- Считаете, вам не нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, я отлично справляюсь сам.  
\- Вы и правда отлично делаете вид, что все в порядке.  
Барнс дернулся, будто от пощечины. И снова Стив не отвел и не опустил взгляд. Он чувствовал вокруг Барнса невидимую защитную броню, которую тот умело маскировал под слоем насмешки над собой. И знал, что стандартные утешения тут не подойдут. Потребуется встряска, и сильная. Это все равно что ковыряться в заросшей ране. Чтобы принести облегчение, придется разрезать ее заново и выпустить скопившийся гной.  
Барнс усмехнулся, скрывая за гримасой обескураженность.  
\- Вы не похожи на остальных кураторов.  
\- Потому что я не куратор. Я не психолог и не психотерапевт.  
\- Тогда что вы делаете здесь, в центре?  
\- Помогаю людям, как когда-то здесь помогли мне. Иногда говорю. Но больше слушаю.  
Барнс уловил намек.  
\- Я не буду вам ничего рассказывать.  
\- Я это уже слышал.  
\- Я такого не говорил.  
\- Не от вас.  
Стив выбросил опустевший стаканчик в урну.  
\- От Кевина.  
\- От того безногого?  
\- Да. Мы попали в группу поддержки в одно и то же время. А потом Кевин стал моим первым подопечным. Он уверял, что с ним все в порядке, отказывался разговаривать. Я ему поверил. А потом он наглотался таблеток, его едва откачали.  
Барнс перебил его:  
\- Я не собираюсь кончать с собой.  
\- Я хотел сказать не это. Ваша история не уникальна и даже не самая тяжелая. Вы не первый калека, пришедший с войны. И не последний, кто приходит к нам. Каждый первый говорит, что ему не нужна помощь - или что мы ничего не можем сделать. Если бы мне давали по доллару каждый раз, когда я это слышу, я давным-давно открыл бы собственный центр для ветеранов.  
Стив прекрасно сознавал, что каждое его слово - как пощечина, и никакого удовольствия от разговора не испытывал. Но он видел, как растворяется лед в глазах Барнса, как вместо показного равнодушия и вежливого интереса проявляются обида и раздражение. После такого тот был обязан или дать куратору по морде, или доказать, что его случай особенный.  
Они помолчали, глядя на озеро. Барнс задумчиво сгреб остатки кекса и отправил их в воду, где около таблички уже столпились алчно крякающие утки.  
Стив заговорил негромко:  
\- Я не стану убеждать вас, что смогу помочь. И не буду ничего обещать. Но говорят, что у меня талант возвращать людям веру в себя. Неужели вам не интересно проверить?  
Барнс встряхнул ладонью, избавляясь от крошек, и сказал как можно спокойнее:  
\- Такая самоуверенность заслуживает наказания. Я останусь.  
\- Я рад.  
\- Только чтобы разоблачить вас как плохого специалиста.  
\- Вызов принят, Джеймс.  
Стив протянул ему руку. Барнс, поколебавшись, вложил в нее свою ладонь. Красивую ладонь с изящными пальцами. Стиву стало отчаянно жаль второй такой же красивой ладони, но он не позволил этой жалости проявиться на лице.  
\- Только у меня одно условие, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Готов к условиям.  
\- Никто не зовет меня Джеймс. Баки.  
\- Баки, - произнес Стив, пробуя имя на вкус. - Будем знакомы, Баки Барнс.

***  
Стив взял папку с личным делом Барнса, как только вошел в кабинет.  
С приложенной фотографии смотрел парень в парадной форме армии США. Лицо подчеркнуто серьезное, но глаза смеются, а губы готовы вот-вот изогнуться в улыбке. Сегодняшний Джеймс Барнс внешне совсем не изменился, но вот смешинка исчезла.  
Стив сел в кресло, чтобы изучить папку подробнее. Сосредоточился на странице с личной информацией, не торопясь переходить к войне и ранению.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс перешел в военную школу сразу после окончания средних классов. Уже тогда он готовился к армии и войне.  
Разумеется, Барнс был холост. Мало кто из профессиональных военных имел семью. Правда, она чаще всего распадалась во время службы или сразу после нее, если человек возвращался в таком состоянии, как Барнс. Больше половины группы поддержки потеряли свою пару.  
Стив помедлил, прежде чем перевернуть страницу. Джеймс Барнс служил в пехоте. Война для него закончилась после авианалета на базу. Спасти жизнь ему успели, руку - нет. Вчитываться медицинские заключения Стив не стал, лишь пролистал, отметив названия: военный госпиталь в Ираке, клиника в США, другая клиника, платная и респектабельная, центр реабилитации, второй центр... Оба Барнс покинул по собственному желанию. Во втором случае его лечение признали успешным.  
\- Похоже, ты научился неплохо обманывать кураторов, да? - пробормотал Стив.  
\- Что ты говоришь? - переспросил Сэм.  
\- Изучаю дело Барнса.  
\- Судя по твоему тону, там что-то интересное.  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. Обсуждать Барнса почему-то не хотелось.  
Зато вмешался Рамлоу, снова заглянувший к ним.  
\- Я уже сталкивался с такими типами. Он еще не дозрел до групповой терапии. Уйдет через пару занятий.  
\- Я уговорил его остаться, - ответил Стив.  
\- Он не продержится и пары недель. Спорим?  
\- Ставлю десятку, - Сэм полез в карман.  
\- Никаких споров, - жестко велел Стив.  
Получилось грубее, чем он хотел. Сэм недоуменно вскинул брови, Рамлоу отдернул руку от двадцатки:  
\- Спокойно. Мы же шутим.  
\- Не шутите так больше, - сказал Стив, уже испытывая угрызения совести. - Не нужно этого.  
\- Ты и впрямь взял Барнса под свое крыло? - спросил Рамлоу.  
\- Вся группа под моим крылом. У меня большие крылья.  
Рамлоу откинулся в кресле, пристально глядя на Стива.  
\- Я бы не был таким радостным на твоем месте. Я видел таких парней, они не верят, что им может кто-то помочь.  
\- Барнс поверит, - твердо сказал Стив.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Стопроцентно.  
Сейчас, вспоминая вызов в глазах Баки Барнса, он и сам чувствовал подъем сил. А еще предвкушение и что-то, название чему он пока не знал. Но это подозрительно напоминало нежность.  
Рамлоу посмотрел на него пристально, словно уловив это мгновенно мелькнувшее чувство. Стив, чувствуя, что краснеет, поспешил уткнуться в монитор.

***  
Баки Барнс не ушел из группы поддержки ни через неделю, ни через две. Правда, и участие в разговоре принимать не спешил.  
Пару раз Стив вел занятие вместе с Сэмом или Броком, один - просто присутствовал. И просил остальных кураторов не торопить Барнса. Сэм согласился, полагаясь на его опыт. Рамлоу послушался менее охотно, и Стив время от времени ловил его изучающие взгляды в сторону Барнса.  
Тот, видимо, обладал немалой чуткостью, потому что на занятиях Рамлоу сидел тихо, почти не шевелясь. Хотя вряд ли понимал, откуда исходит молчаливое неодобрение, и в чем его причины. В конце концов Стив попросил оставаться на уроках только Сэма.  
Сначала Барнс посещал все три занятия в неделю - на этом настоял Стив. Но после, когда тот немного привык, разрешил приходить раз в неделю.  
Барнс неизменно задерживался после занятий, чтобы переброситься со Стивом парой слов. Трижды они ходили в парк, на старое место. Сидели на скамейке, беседуя на нейтральные темы. Каждый раз, когда Стив осознанно или нечаянно затрагивал в разговоре его семью или войну, Баки ощетинивался. Стив не торопил его, чувствуя, что броня все тает, хоть и медленно.  
Три недели спустя, когда стало ясно, что Барнс не вызовется самостоятельно, он дождался окончания чьего-то рассказа и сказал:  
\- У нас новый участник, Баки. – По правилам группы поддержки фамилии были не в ходу. - Хотите что-нибудь добавить?  
Барнс снова занял приглянувшееся ему место в конце зала, и теперь вся группа обернулась к нему с доброжелательным интересом. Под пристальным вниманием Баки смешался и кинул на Стива взгляд, наполовину возмущенный, наполовину умоляющий. Стив развел руками: что поделать, такая работа.  
Барнс смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Для начала привет всем...  
Сидящие впереди одобрительно прогудели ответное приветствие.  
\- Не знаю, что добавить к рассказу Кевина. Вы молодец...  
Баки улыбнулся, но нервозности в этой улыбке было больше, чем дружелюбия. Кевин же ответил на улыбку искренне: он заметил увечье и теперь стремился поддержать товарища.  
\- Может, вы хотите что-нибудь рассказать? Где вы служили? - помог Стив.  
Барнс облизал пересохшие губы, опустил глаза.  
\- Афганистан. Сто седьмой пехотный.  
По его упрямому лицу Стив понял, что сведения придется чуть ли тащить клещами, но отступаться не хотел. Он дал Барнсу предостаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Невозможно будет продвигаться дальше, если он продолжит молчать.  
\- Когда вы вернулись?  
\- Два года назад.  
Барнс поднял глаза, видимо, решив побыстрее с этим покончить.  
-Сначала военный госпиталь, потом частная клиника. Из-за этого.  
Он шевельнул левым плечом, но не повернулся. Сидящий прямо перед ним парень вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть руку и понять, о чем он говорит.  
\- Три реабилитационные клиники. Эта третья.  
Он не знал, что еще сказать, и Стив решил, что с него на сегодня достаточно. Он уже хотел поблагодарить Барнса и перехватить разговор, но тот сказал:  
\- У меня вопрос к Кевину.  
Тот развернул кресло к нему, показывая, что внимательно слушает.  
\- Ты много рассказываешь о том, каких успехов достиг. А ты не думал, что все это напрасно?  
Стив еле заметно покачал головой, но Барнс проигнорировал его молчаливую просьбу.  
\- Зачем все это? Зачем тянуться за теми, кто здоров и может больше, если тебе все равно их не догнать?  
Кто-то скривился, кто-то нахмурился, но Кевин ответил спокойно:  
\- Может, в драке или спорте я и уступлю почти каждому из присутствующих, но здесь...  
Он приставил указательный палец к виску:  
\- Здесь, парень, ничуть не меньше у тех, кто обладает двумя руками и ногами. И я готов потягаться с ними. Я не буду тебя убеждать и говорить, что еще ничего не потеряно - хотя так оно и есть. Ты сам потом дойдешь до этой мысли. Когда я вернулся, я был таким же обозленным. Пожалуй, вдвое злее, потому что потерял на одну конечность больше...  
Раздались смешки.  
\- Но жизнь не заканчивается, даже если она тебя сильно побила. Можно сидеть и оплакивать свою судьбу, можно продолжать жить дальше. Я понял, что не хочу плакать. До тебя тоже дойдет, потом. Я надеюсь на это.  
Интонацией он попытался сгладить резкость слов.  
Барнс смотрел так странно, что Стив поскорее сменил тему и отвлек всеобщее внимание. Изредка он смотрел на Баки, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. Барнс смотрел на него задумчиво, погруженный в свои мысли.  
Он подошел к Стиву после собрания, и они медленно пошли к выходу по опустевшим коридорам.  
\- Не ожидал я такой отповеди от Кевина, - сказал он со смешком. - И не ждал такой подлянки от вас.  
\- Чтобы наш договор был в силе, мне нужны встречные действия. Несправедливо, если только я буду разливаться соловьем.  
Барнс поежился.  
\- В следующий раз предупредите.  
\- Если бы я предупредил, вы бы остались?  
\- Нет, - вынужденно признал Барнс. - Но я уже порядком отвык от такого внимания.  
\- Для члена школьного дискуссионного клуба вы и правда вели себя застенчиво.  
\- Не знал, что про дискуссионный клуб написано в личном деле.  
\- Не написано, я делал запрос.  
Баки остановился и посмотрел на него изумленно.  
\- Вы делали запрос? Про меня?  
В последнее время Стив только и делал, что краснел, чего с ним не случалось со времен старшей школы.  
\- Я всегда хочу знать как можно больше о своих подопечных.  
\- Это несправедливо! - заявил Барнс. - Вы обо мне знаете больше, чем я о вас.  
\- Могу сказать, что я тоже был членом дискуссионного клуба. Все говорили, что у меня хорошо подвешен язык.  
\- А про меня - что я просто душка. И я этим пользовался.  
Они рассмеялись.  
\- Тот, кто это говорил, был прав, - сказал Стив, и улыбка Барнса тут же померкла. Он опустил плечи, ссутулился, скрывая плечо.  
\- Отсутствие руки не делает вас менее обаятельным, - сказал Стив. За секунду до этого он видел Баки Барнса таким, каким тот был до войны: с сияющими глазами, яркого, как огонь, и привлекательного. Стало жаль, что этот человек снова спрятался под панцирем.  
Барнс на его комплимент не ответил, только досадливо дернул здоровым плечом.  
\- Спасибо за занятие, куратор Роджерс. До завтра.  
\- Может, заглянем в парк? Утки наверняка соскучились…  
Баки не поддержал шутку.  
\- В другой раз. До свиданья.  
«Идиот, - обругал себя Стив, глядя ему вслед. – Нашел время для флирта. Какой же я идиот…» Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.

***  
До следующей встречи оставалась неделя. Для Стива она прошла как в тумане. Он не мог объяснить самому себе, что изменилось во время последнего разговора. Но его не оставляло ощущение потери, словно он что-то сломал или нарушил.  
От Сэма его состояние не укрылось. Он дважды вытаскивал Стива из дома, один раз на бейсбол, другой раз – в клуб, на день рождения коллеги. Но от традиционной пятничной вылазки Стив решительно отказался. Ему и раньше были не по душе теснота и шум клуба, а сегодня еще меньше хотелось оказаться наедине с чужаками или общаться с девушками, которые охотно велись на его внешность и улыбку Сэма.  
\- Да что с тобой? – удивился тот, выслушав отказ. – Ты хмурый, как после развода. Не знай я тебя, подумал бы, что трагично влюблен.  
Стив отмахнулся.  
\- Я просто не в настроении.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, - сказал Сэм, надевая куртку. - Рамлоу, идем.  
\- Вообще-то я тоже не в настроении.  
Сэм возмутился:  
\- Что? Да вы сговорились?  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
\- Слушай, извини, но я тоже сегодня не хочу шумихи. Неделя была тяжелая. Иди один. Развлекись там за нас.  
\- Стариканы, - буркнул Сэм, впрочем, не обидевшись. – Навещу вас в понедельник в доме престарелых.  
\- Там и увидимся, - откликнулся Стив. – Бывай.  
Рамлоу проводил Сэма взглядом и предложил:  
\- Подбросить тебя до дома?  
В отличие от Стива, недолюбливавшего личный транспорт, Рамлоу трепетно относился к своему внедорожнику. Ежедневное стояние в пробках его не смущало. Он уверял, что за это время успевает почитать, послушать музыку, а при больших пробках даже подремать. Не раз предлагал он подбросить и Стива. Тот неизменно отказывался, предпочитая метро. Пусть шумное, пусть людное, зато вовремя.  
Но сегодня Стив согласился. Не отказался и тогда, когда Рамлоу предложил заглянуть в бар. Может, по отношению к Сэму это было не совсем честно, но посидеть вдвоем было приятнее, чем толкаться в клубе.  
Рамлоу привез его в ничем не примечательное заведение, где публику составляли мужчины средних лет и старше. Судя по одежде и скромной обстановке – не «белые воротнички» и не менеджеры. Единственной женщиной была официантка, которая подошла сразу, как только Рамлоу и Стив устроились за столиком в углу.  
\- Возьму пива. Стив?  
\- Лимонада у вас, конечно же, нет? – спросил он у официантки.  
Женщина посмотрела на него с подозрением: не смеется ли?  
\- Могу принести слабоалкогольного, - поколебавшись, ответила она.  
\- Буду благодарен.  
Тихо фыркнув, она отошла от столика.  
\- Давно хотел спросить, - сказал Рамлоу, - почему ты так избегаешь выпивки?  
\- Не вижу смысла переводить напиток.  
Стив снял куртку, в помещении было душновато.  
\- Алкоголь на меня практически не действует.  
\- Полезный навык.  
\- Еще какой. В Афганистане это спасло мне жизнь, когда местные решили испортить нам Рождество. Вот тогда я порадовался, что самодельная брага на меня не подействовала.  
\- Много вас выжило?  
\- Около двадцати человек из сотни.  
Вернулась барменша, и Стив воспользовался возможностью прервать рассказ. Он пригубил пиво и тут же отставил: на вкус оно оказалось так себе, отдавало кислятиной. Но сойдет для посиделок в компании.  
\- Думал, ты предпочтешь пойти с Сэмом, - заметил Рамлоу. Ему, судя по всему, заказанный напиток нравился.  
\- Я не расположен сегодня к активному вечеру.  
\- И вообще последние несколько дней сам не свой.  
Рамлоу сделал паузу, молчаливо предлагая Стиву заполнить ее, но тот не поддался на провокацию. Хлебнул пива, делая вид, что намека и не понял. И Рамлоу спросил в открытую:  
\- Что с тобой происходит?  
Стив помедлил с ответом. Откровенничать у них было не принято, к тому же он смутно чувствовал, что Брок не из тех, с кем стоит откровенничать. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему: к нему Рамлоу всегда относился с симпатией.  
Однако сейчас Стив решил махнуть рукой на ощущения. Неплохо обсудить это с кем-то, хотя такая вероятность и смущает.  
\- Дело в Барнсе...  
\- Ну разумеется.  
\- Что? - не понял Стив.  
Рамлоу откинулся на спинку сиденья. Выражение лица у него было нечитаемое, он тщательно следил, чтобы эмоции не вырвались наружу.  
\- Стив, я знаю тебя три года. Не заметить твой интерес было сложно.  
Теперь за эмоциями приходилось следить Стиву. Он спросил, осторожно подбирая слова:  
\- Поясни, что ты имеешь в виду?  
Рамлоу пожал плечами и снова приложился к пиву. Казалось, эта тема его больше не волнует.  
\- Если хочешь делать вид, что меня не понял - пожалуйста. Я тоже могу притвориться за компанию. Скажем так: к Барнсу у тебя особое отношение.  
\- Это так заметно? - удивился и расстроился Стив - Я ведь и раньше активно общался с тем, кому была нужна помощь.  
\- Но ни на кого не смотрел так...  
Брок покрутил кистью в воздухе, будто пытаясь поймать подходящее слово.  
\- Словно тебе хочется спрятать его за стеной и перегрызть глотку тому, кто попытается за нее проникнуть.  
Стив усмехнулся, пряча досаду.  
\- Очень яркое выражение. Не знал, что меня так легко вычислить.  
\- Если знать, куда смотреть.  
"А ты знаешь?" - чуть не спросил Стив, но интуиция подсказала, что лучше молчать. Он мог спросить, не наблюдал ли Брок и за ним, как он сам наблюдал за Баки, но чувствовал, что ответ не понравится. Проще было обойти эту тему стороной.  
\- Я его оскорбил, - сказал Стив, тщательно подбирая слова. - То есть не то чтобы оскорбил, но сказал одну вещь, совершенно неподходящую и неуместную.  
Судя по напряженному выражению лица, Рамлоу пытался, но никак не мог добраться до смысла его эвфемизмов. И пока Брок не вообразил себе что-нибудь похуже того, что произошло на самом деле, а сам он не передумал, Стив быстро произнес:  
\- Я с ним флиртовал.  
Лицо Рамлоу разгладилось и снова приобрело нечитаемое выражение. Когда Стив взглянул вопросительно, Брок кивнул, показывая, что слушает.  
\- Не уверен, что это был полноценный флирт... Я просто сказал... комплимент...  
Говоря об этом, Стив чувствовал себя - глупее не бывает. Сказывалось отсутствие опыта и в сердечных делах, и в разговорах на подобные темы.  
\- Кажется, я его задел. Переступил границу... И я боюсь, что он больше не придет.  
И тут же поторопился объяснить свои слова:  
\- Не потому, что я так хочу его увидеть. Просто...  
Просто не было.  
\- Он мне доверился, - наконец сказал Стив. - Я его куратор, и он мне доверился. А я все испортил. Я считал себя профессионалом, но допустил промах.  
\- Барнс был так сильно оскорблен твоим промахом? - осведомился Рамлоу.  
\- Баки болезненно воспринимает любые слова в адрес своей внешности. Особенно хвалебные. Боюсь, он подумает, что я над ним смеялся. Но если он поймет, что это было всерьез… Не знаю, что хуже.  
Стив посмотрел на Брока. Вопрос "Что мне делать?" завис в воздухе. После долгого молчания Рамлоу наконец спросил:  
\- А чего бы ты хотел?  
\- Чтобы он вернулся. И ничего больше. Второй раз я такую ошибку не совершу.  
\- Значит, он и правда тебе нравится? - внезапно спросил Рамлоу.  
Стив помолчал, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Очень. Встреться он мне в другой ситуации, все пошло бы по-другому. И не было бы так болезненно. Но сейчас эта симпатия только мешает. Я боюсь наломать дров.  
\- Так переведи его в группу ко мне или Сэму и флиртуй на здоровье.  
Стив упрямо покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Он доверяет мне, я многого сумел достичь в общении с ним. Если я скажу, что ему будет лучше у тебя или у Сэма, эти несколько недель пойдут насмарку.  
\- Так тебя больше волнует то, что он тебе откажет, или то, что он перестанет доверять тебе как куратору?  
\- Ни о каком отказе или согласии речи не идет. Я по ошибке нарушил деловые отношения и теперь хочу к ним вернуться. Боюсь только, что Баки покинет группу. Не могу перестать об этом думать.  
Рамлоу задумчиво поднес пиво к губам, но не сделал ни глотка.  
\- Хочешь, я ему позвоню? - спросил он внезапно.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Стив.  
\- Спрошу, собирается ли он приходить в понедельник. Совру что-нибудь. А ты будешь точно знать, увидишь ли его снова.  
На какую-то секунду Стиву показалось, что это отличная идея, но потом он отказался.  
\- Нет, не стоит. Баки проницательный, поймет подоплеку. Лучше оставить все как есть и будь что будет. Позвоню сам, если Баки не придет в понедельник.  
\- И больше никакого флирта?  
\- Никакого. И я буду благодарен, если мы об этом забудем.  
Он улыбнулся, сглаживая резкость своих слов.  
\- Спасибо, что выслушал. Я вообще-то не привык делиться такими вещами, но сейчас мне это было нужно.  
\- Твой личный куратор к твоим услугам. Закажем еще?  
Стив почти не притронулся к своему бокалу, но вскинул руку, подзывая официантку.  
\- Я угощаю.

***  
Несмотря на отговорки, Рамлоу подвез его до дома. Хотя еще не было и десяти, Стив чувствовал усталость после выплеска эмоций и мысленно пережитой еще раз сцены с Баки. Он подумал, не пригласить ли Брока зайти, но усталость взяла верх.  
\- Спасибо, что подбросил.  
Стив приоткрыл дверцу.  
\- И за то, что выслушал. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - откликнулся Рамлоу, наклоняясь и целуя его в губы.  
Это было неожиданно. Стив замер, ощущая его губы на своих. Он не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет. Безусловно, приятно, но Рамлоу всегда был просто другом. Тем, о сексе с которым не думаешь даже во время самых отчаянных ночных фантазий.  
Тот, принимая озадаченность Стива за согласие, сжал его плечи и поцеловал крепче, раздвигая языком губы.  
Железной выдержкой Стив не обладал. К тому же в его постели давно никого не было. Слишком давно, он понял это по напряжению, возникшему внизу живота. Сердце заколотилось чаще, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. На секунду захотелось уступить. Закрыть глаза, подчиниться Рамлоу и пустить все на самотек. Ночь близости – меньшее, что он заслужил за свою жизнь.  
Но в этот момент он вспомнил Баки Барнса. Словно тот был третьим в машине, безмолвным и укоряющим наблюдателем. При мысли о нем Стива накрыл стыд такой силы, что он буквально оттолкнул от себя Рамлоу.  
Тот сидел, глядя все еще горящими, непонимающими глазами. Стив перевел дыхание, собираясь с мыслями. Он чувствовал себя по-дурацки, понимая, что сейчас ему предстоит сделать то, чего, как он полагал, в его жизни никогда не будет: отшить парня.  
\- Рамлоу, - начал он, подбирая слова.  
\- Я понял, - перебил тот, отворачиваясь. – Ты не хотел, тебе жаль и так далее.  
\- Прости.  
Теперь к ощущению нереальности происходящего примешивалось чувство вины, но Стив предпочел его подавить в зародыше.  
\- Я все-таки скажу, - проговорил он негромко. – Я очень ценю тебя как друга и коллегу. И мне бы не хотелось рушить эти отношения.  
Рамлоу усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Ты только и делаешь, что пытаешься сохранить со всеми отношения.  
В свете уличного фонаря его лицо казалось незнакомым, грубым и хищным.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не признать, что ты еще на что-то надеешься с Барнсом?  
Стив нахмурился. Ему не понравился не вопрос, а тон. Инстинкты требовали ответить ударом на удар, и он невольно ощетинился:  
\- Я просил не поднимать эту тему. Уже жалею о своей откровенности.  
\- Он тебе нравится. Твои домогательства - вопрос времени.  
\- Хватит, - оборвал его Стив. - Давай разойдемся сейчас, а завтра сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Я не хочу терять друга, даже если он превращается в полного мудака.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел из машины и хлопнул дверцей сильнее, чем следовало. Но останавливаться, чтобы извиниться, не стал. Он всегда неплохо ладил с Рамлоу, но сейчас злился, как давно ни на кого.  
Следовало признать, что с Барнсом Рамлоу попал в точку. Стив понимал, что этот парень ему симпатичен. И встреться они в другой ситуации, не искалеченные душевно и физически, может, он и набрался бы храбрости для шага вперед. Но не сейчас, не когда рабочие отношения могут смешаться с личными. Стив несколько раз наблюдал такие связи, односторонние или взаимные, и знал, что проблем это принесет больше, чем счастья. Знал это и Рамлоу, но все равно не преминул уколоть его.  
От злости пересохло в горле. Стив прямиком направился на кухню, взял стакан - да так и застыл у раковины, не обращая внимания на открытую хлещущую воду. Его обожгла мысль, еще менее приятная: если он был так неосторожен, что Рамлоу заметил его симпатию, то кто еще мог догадаться о его непрофессиональном интересе к Барнсу? Не хватало еще добавить Баки проблем из-за своей неспособности держать себя в руках.  
Пить расхотелось. Стив завернул кран и отошел. Раздеваясь в спальне, он попытался себя убедить, что все в порядке. Рамлоу, возможно, ткнул пальцем в небо и случайно угадал. Стив умел неплохо скрывать эмоции, когда нужно, да и кто станет пристально наблюдать за рядовым куратором и искалеченным ветераном?  
Может, Баки вообще больше не придет. Эта мысль должна была его успокоить, но причинила почти физическую боль. Стив рухнул на кровать, предвидя длинные выходные и утомительные угрызения совести. 

***  
В выходные Рамлоу не позвонил, чтобы извиниться или оправдаться, да и Стив не горел желанием с ним разговаривать. Он отказался от еще одной вечеринки, предложенной Сэмом, на этот раз потому, что опасался встретить там Брока.  
Но тот не показывался и в понедельник, чему Стив был рад. Ему хватило пятничной сцены в машине и целых выходных размышлений. На встречу ветеранов во вторник он пришел в твердой уверенности, что поколебать его спокойствие и профессионализм не под силу даже Баки Барнсу.  
И все-таки, входя в аудиторию, он первым делом кинул взгляд в конец комнаты. Место в углу пустовало. Это было ожидаемо, но горько. Стив поздоровался с вошедшим следом мужчиной и пропустил его вперед, к креслам. Сам он старался оттянуть тот момент, когда придется встать за кафедру и начать встречу. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось говорить. Какой из него куратор, если он даже одного человека удержать не в состоянии.  
Но пока он шел к своему месту, появилась совсем другая мысль: он позвонит Барнсу. Сразу, как только все разойдутся. Найдет его номер, позвонит, потребует встречи и, так или иначе, вернет в группу поддержки. Потому что…  
Додумать Стив не успел. Он улыбнулся, приготовился поздороваться с пришедшими, но взглянул в первый ряд и осекся.  
Место в углу пустовало. Потому что Баки Барнс нашел себе новое. Прямо напротив кафедры.  
Баки сидел в своей привычной позе, привалившись к спинке стула левым боком, и смотрел на куратора с вежливым интересом. В его глазах Стив уловил искорки веселья и удовлетворение от удавшегося розыгрыша.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя громадное облегчение. Расправил плечи и обратился к собравшимся с искренним энтузиазмом.  
Может, причиной тому была хорошая погода - солнечные лучи протянулись через всю аудиторию, делая ее светлее и уютнее, - может, пришедшие ветераны почувствовали перемену в настроении своего куратора, но собрание прошло на приподнятой ноте. Даже тезка Стива, неулыбчивый детина с напрочь отсутствующим чувством юмора, прошедший Ирак, пару раз непривычно раздвинул губы в неловкой улыбке.  
А Баки рассмеялся. Впервые на памяти Стива. Оказалось, что смех у него красивый, как он сам. Стив подумал, что лечение определенно идет Барнсу на пользу. Еще несколько недель - и он не будет нуждаться ни в центре, ни в частных беседах. Но вместо радости за пациента Стив ощутил только грусть.  
После собрания, когда все расходились, Баки остался сидеть на своем месте. Стив попрощался с последним уходящим, своим тезкой, и вернулся в аудиторию, сел на соседний стул.  
\- Я думал, вы не придете, - сказал он, не скрывая облегчение.  
\- Как я мог не прийти. Я чувствую себя виноватым.  
Баки неловко дернул левым плечом, смущенно улыбнулся. За те дни, что они не виделись, он несколько изменился. Посторонний не заметил бы, но Стив смотрел и видел, что сковывающее Барнса напряжение почти исчезло. Он держался свободнее, движения были плавными, не скупыми, как раньше. «Скоро он и правда перестанет во мне нуждаться», - подумал Стив, улыбаясь как можно веселее.  
\- В прошлый раз я немного вышел из себя, - продолжил Баки.  
\- Бывает…  
\- Не спорьте, а то я не буду извиняться!  
Стив жестом показал, что будет молчать.  
\- Мой уход был слишком грубым. И я хочу искупить вину.  
Баки посмотрел на Стива с улыбкой, в этот момент напоминая самого себя со старых фотографий.  
\- Давайте выпьем кофе.  
Стив помолчал, делая вид, что раздумывает, а потом кивнул:  
\- Согласен.  
И добавил:  
\- Но угощаете вы. Пусть это послужит уроком.  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с моим куратором?  
Они рассмеялись. Баки довольно прищурился, и Стив воочию увидел юношу со снимка из личного дела. Отличника, члена дискуссионного клуба, молодого солдата с перспективой на повышение в звании.  
Он не собирался спрашивать - опасался, что ответ не понравится, - но неожиданно для себя произнес:  
\- Вы изменились за эти дни. Интересно было бы узнать, что на вас так повлияло.  
Улыбка Баки угасла, но дружелюбная теплота из его взгляда не исчезла.  
\- Вы. А точнее, ваши слова. Сначала я пытался себя убедить, что вы наговорили комплиментов из желания утешить...  
\- Вы, наверное, уже поняли, что я не расточаю утешения направо и налево.  
\- Точно, это не ваш стиль. Вы предпочитаете шоковую терапию.  
Он опустил ресницы.  
\- И ваш метод работает. Думаю, пора подвести итоги нашего спора.  
\- Я выиграл?  
Баки повел ладонью.  
\- Вы выиграли. Я останусь в центре. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.  
Стив не смог удержать радостной улыбки. Смущенно потер переносицу, пряча улыбку за ладонью.  
\- И я прошу вас быть моим куратором, - церемонно продолжил Баки. - И продолжать индивидуальные занятия. Тот, кто говорил, что вы психолог от Бога, был прав, Стив.  
\- Боюсь, что это прозвучит пафосно, но мне приятно ваше доверие.  
Стив произнес это с улыбкой, но глаза остались серьезными.  
\- Я заплачу вам кофе и кексами, - пообещал Баки.  
\- Договорились.  
Он поднялся, и Баки - вслед за ним. При ходьбе он все еще немного сутулился, пытаясь скрыть физический недостаток. Стив пропустил его в двери первым и уже в коридоре занял место слева. 

***  
\- Признайтесь, сегодня вы расстроились, когда не нашли меня на привычном месте? - спросил Баки, кроша половину кекса уткам. Стив пожертвовал вторую половину от своего, и птицы кинулись к берегу, отпихивая друг друга, в восторге от дармового угощения.  
\- Немного. Я переживаю за каждого из тех, кто входит в группу поддержки. Вас мне особенно не хотелось терять. Я рассчитывал на мой кекс.  
Баки усмехнулся.  
\- Признаюсь, я не ожидал пользы. Вы третий куратор, и это третья группа поддержки. Во всех одно и то же: разговоры, разговоры, позитивные установки, от которых так и веет ложью... Расскажи то, расскажи это, а что ты чувствуешь, как ты живешь...  
Стив пожал плечами.  
\- А может, это нам и нужно? Выговориться. Быть услышанными и понятыми. Вы говорили с кем-нибудь о том, что было там?  
Стив выделил голосом последнее слово.  
\- Только с братом. То есть, одним из братьев, у меня их двое… Но это не то, он…  
Баки замолчал, ища подходящие слова. Стив подождал и закончил за него:  
\- Не понимает, каково это – вернуться.  
\- Да, наверное. И не знает, что значит быть... К черту эвфемизмы. Он не знает, что значит быть на войне. Для него это газетные статьи, репортажи, фильмы... Страшные, но всего лишь картинки и буквы. Не... кровь. Не убийства.  
Баки резко замолчал, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Стив не стал настаивать на продолжении. Они сидели, глядя на воду, на бегунов, наворачивающих круги по дорожкам, на неторопливо гуляющих горожан, для которых война, как и для брата Баки Барнса, сводилась к заголовкам на газетных страницах.  
Стиву захотелось взять Баки за руку в знак поддержки, но он не решился.  
Тот заговорил снова, негромко и с печалью, а не с болью:  
\- Я все чаще жалею, что записался добровольцем. У меня даже не было настоящего желания стать солдатом.  
\- Почему же вы пошли?  
\- Патриотизм и романтика. Хотелось защищать свою страну и нравиться мальчикам.  
После последних слов он вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, готовый остановиться, но тот кивнул, поощряя продолжать.  
\- А получилось все совсем наоборот. Это как с профессией врача: видишь лишь белый халат и стерильность, а кровь и испражнения остаются за кадром. И цена за профессиональное мастерство слишком высока... В первое время я думал, что уж лучше бы мне умереть, чем вернуться калекой.  
\- Не говорите так, - резко сказал Стив и добавил в ответ на удивленный взгляд Баки:  
\- Вы живы - и это счастье. Размышления о том, что было бы, если, тут не помогут. Вы научитесь жить со своими физическими особенностями. Заметьте, я не говорю «недостатками», потому что отсутствие руки не делает вас хуже. И поверьте, жить вы будете ничуть не хуже, чем раньше.  
\- Ваша вера в меня безгранична, - усмехнулся Баки, но было видно, что ему приятно.  
\- Ради интереса: чем бы вы занимались сейчас, если бы все пошло по-другому?  
\- Клеил вас, - честно ответил Баки.  
Стив смешался и потупился, словно школьница во время первого признания. Потом, разозлившись на себя, посмотрел на Баки и смутился еще больше.  
\- Правда, клеил бы, - подтвердил тот. - Вы в моем вкусе, я бы не упустил такого красавца.  
Стив смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Это предупреждение?  
\- Ну что вы. Всего лишь фантазия.  
Баки пригубил кофе.  
\- Я не в том состоянии, чтобы ухлестывать за кем бы то ни было.  
\- Почему? Вы очень...  
"...симпатичный",- хотел сказать Стив, но слово застряло в горле. Произнести его вслух было бы равносильно признанию. Кроме того, "симпатичный" - слабый комплимент для Баки Барнса. Слова "изумительный" или "особенный" подошли бы больше.  
Но сам Баки придерживался другого мнения:  
\- Я калека. Кто захочет спать с парнем, который даже штаны застегивает с трудом? Что вы делаете?  
Баки дернулся, но Стив удержал его, не позволяя встать. А потом сдвинул руку с плеча ниже, на культю. Прижал крепче, чувствуя под одеждой движение искалеченного плеча и неестественно-гладкую поверхность. Это было непривычно, странно, но вовсе не отвратительно. Прикасаясь к Баки, Стив чувствовал щемящую жалость; не унизительное, а искреннее сожаление, приправленное бесплодным желанием все исправить.  
Баки побледнел, словно ему стало дурно. Он выглядел так, что Стив забеспокоился:  
\- Вам больно?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Хорошо, - перебил Стив, легонько, словно зверька, погладив изуродованное плечо.  
Баки больше не пытался вырваться. Он напрягся и почти не дышал, пока Стив ощупывал его плечо. Но отодвинулся, стоило тому разжать руки. Его заметно трясло, он казался одновременно рассерженным и испуганным.  
\- Какого черта? – беспомощности в голосе Баки было больше, чем злости, которую он хотел изобразить.  
\- Хотел показать, что эта травма не так страшна, как ты думаешь, - сказал Стив, не замечая, что переходит на личное обращение. - Да, ты потерял подвижность и частично – работоспособность, но не привлекательность. Я прикоснулся к тебе и не сбежал в ужасе. Не сбегут и другие. То, что у тебя нет руки, это как...  
Стив помолчал, подыскивая нужное слово.  
\- Как заячья губа. Или огромный нос! Люди всегда замечают такие недостатки при первой встрече, но потом они становятся неважными. Думаешь, они будут думать: какой урод? Нет. Сначала они подумают: боже, бедняга, ну и досталось же ему. А потом будут вспоминать только о том, какой красивый и обаятельный парень встретился им на пути. И ни слова про руку. Они просто про нее забудут.  
Баки слушал его, сжимая левое плечо ладонью правой руки. Его напряженное внимание подгоняло Стива, и он торопился высказать все, о чем думал до этого. Пусть это было непрофессионально, не входило в инструкции, и он обещал себе не допускать такую ошибку впредь, но Баки слушал его с таким жадным вниманием. И когда Стив выдохся и замолчал, не разозлился и не выглядел расстроенным. Он коснулся руки Стива, и тот едва не вцепился в его ладонь от накатившего облегчения: только сейчас до него дошло, что своей сбивчивой речью он мог нарушить появившееся между ними хрупкое доверие.  
Впрочем, Баки тут же убрал руку и смущенно сказал, глядя в сторону:  
\- Будем считать, что ты меня убедил. Не такой уж я урод.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье.  
Они помолчали, глядя на парк и пруд. Возникла та неловкость, которая бывает только после неожиданного откровения. Они сидели близко друг к другу, практически вплотную, и Стив чувствовал его плечо своим. Стив мог бы просидеть так вечность.  
Баки заговорил первым.  
\- Может, еще по кофе?  
Стив поднялся.  
\- Я принесу. И конечно, кекс?  
\- Большой,- мечтательно сказал Баки. - И с шоколадом.

***  
Сэм заявил, что раз не удается вытащить Стива в клуб, он вытащит его к себе домой. Приготовят ужин и посмотрят игру.  
\- Соглашайся. Давно не собирались. А ты и вовсе превращаешься в отшельника.  
Стив представил целый вечер рядом с Рамлоу.  
\- Извини, не смогу. Я обещал...  
Стив ненавидел врать другу и невольно запнулся, не успев придумать убедительную отговорку. Сэм хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Рамлоу уже отказался. Так что можешь приходить спокойно. Будем только мы и Наташа.  
\- Так заметно, что мы с ним больше не ладим?  
\- Вы друг друга за версту обходите, так что очень заметно. Не буду спрашивать, кто первый и из-за чего оттоптал другому хвост. Захочешь - расскажешь. А пока давай развеемся.  
Стив медлил, и Сэм пригрозил:  
\- Натравлю на тебя Наташу. Пусть она уговаривает.  
Стив почувствовал, что губы расползаются в улыбке.  
\- Аргумент железный. Не поспоришь.  
Традиция совместного ужина сложилась еще в то время, когда они трое были участниками группы поддержки. Стив тогда только пришел с войны, Сэм уже работал в центре, а Наташа появилась парой недель позже. Разговоры за чашкой кофе плавно переросли в ужины у Сэма. Готовили сами, втроем. Хотя на практике это всегда означало, что забывший купить какие-то продукты Сэм мчался в магазин, а Наташа, ненавидевшая готовку, понемногу перекладывала ее на Стива и отходила в сторону.  
В этот раз все шло по обычному сценарию. Но Стива не обманул женский журнал, который Наташа положила рядом с собой "на полистать". Он предполагал, что Наташа скоро найдет себе другое занятие. И не ошибся. Стоило Сэму умчаться в магазин, как она отодвинула журнал и, усевшись поудобнее у стойки, начала:  
\- Сэм сказал, вы поссорились с Рамлоу.  
\- Он преувеличивает.  
Стив не поднял глаза от доски, где нарезал овощи, но чувствовал, что Наташа смотрит на него пристально.  
\- Дай угадаю...  
\- Лучше не надо, - прервал ее Стив. Ему не хотелось проверять, насколько Наташа проницательна.  
Она кивнула, но не смогла удержаться от комментария.  
\- Я подозревала, что этим все закончится.  
\- Ты знала, что Рамлоу...  
\- Скажем деликатно: испытывает к тебе интерес? Это сразу заметно. Не волнуйся, не всем. Фьюри поднял меня на смех.  
Стив замер, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Ты это с Фьюри обсуждала?  
\- Просто заикнулась.  
Стив сунул Наташе миску.  
\- Смешай соус. И больше чтоб никаких разговоров за моей спиной.  
Наташа с обреченным видом приняла миску и уточнила:  
\- Сэма это тоже касается?  
\- Сэм не сплетник.  
\- Про твоего нового парня я узнала именно от него.  
Стив скептически уточнил:  
\- Сэм так и сказал: парень?  
\- Не совсем. Он сказал, дословно: один парень, которого кэп опекает больше, чем остальных.  
\- И в чем ты увидела состав преступления? - спросил Стив, поворачиваясь к плите.  
\- Ты светишься.  
Наташа постаралась тихонько поставить миску на стол, но Стив погрозил ей пальцем, не оборачиваясь, и она с кислой миной продолжила помешивать ложкой.  
\- Свечусь? Уточни.  
\- Ты влюблен, и это заметно сразу. Давай посплетничаем. Расскажи о нем. Как его зовут?  
\- Баки. Нечего рассказывать. Ничего нет и не будет.  
\- Это из-за того, что ты куратор, а он в твоей группе? Да все нормально. Это даже пикантно.  
\- Я просто ему помогаю!  
\- Все в порядке, правда. Ты ему не начальник, да и всем в центре плевать...  
\- Наташа!  
\- Я за тебя рада…  
\- Ничего нет!  
\- …наконец-то хоть кто-то тебе, придирчивому, понравился.  
Стив больше не стал спорить. Он молча протирал стол, Наташа сидела, отставив миску и обхватив себя руками. Наконец она негромко заговорила:  
\- Не сердись, я хочу как лучше. Я рада видеть, что ты меняешься. Что у тебя появился интерес хоть к кому-то.  
Стив вяло возразил:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это ни к чему не приведет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ни я, ни Баки к роману не готовы. Он - тем более.  
\- Что с ним не так?  
\- Ампутация.  
Наташа понимающе кивнула.  
\- Рука?  
\- Левая.  
\- Тебя ведь это не смущает? – спросила Наташа и сама же ответила, напоровшись на его взгляд:  
\- Не смущает. Подумай вот о чем. Хороший роман может оказаться лучшим лекарством, чем болтовня в центре ветеранов. Для вас обоих.  
Стив удивился:  
\- По-твоему, я нуждаюсь в лечении?  
\- Ты вернулся три года назад, и все это время живешь один, шарахаясь от девушек. Правда, теперь я понимаю, почему именно от девушек...  
\- Поганка, - пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, что Наташе все-таки удалось вогнать его в краску. - Если уж на то пошло, не только мне стоит вернуться к свиданиям.  
Наташа заметно напряглась. Стив коснулся ее руки.  
\- Извини. Это было бестактно.  
\- Рано или поздно мы бы пришли к этой теме, - неестественно спокойно ответила Наташа и продолжила:  
\- Мы сделаем вот что. Один парень с работы давно ко мне клеится. Я, так и быть, дам ему шанс, если ты пригласишь на свидание своего Барни.  
\- Баки.  
\- Плевать. Будем считать это курсом лечения. Одним из тех забавных заданий, что любят давать на групповых занятиях.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю... Я не силен в отношениях, а тут особенно страшно напортачить.  
\- Потому что он калека и у него наверняка проблемы с самооценкой?  
\- И поэтому тоже. Он мне нравится, понимаешь? По-настоящему нравится, как человек. Ну и как парень, конечно, тоже...  
\- Боже мой, капитан и правда влюбился... Не думала, что доживу до этого дня.  
Наташа отложила и миску, и журнал.  
\- Значит, так. Все твои сомнения - ерунда. Никто не может завести роман века с нуля. Все учатся и все лажают. Но если он правда тебе нравится - чего ты ждешь? Пока он долечится и уедет? Пока кто-то другой растолкует ему, как он хорош? Пользуйся моментом.  
\- Не нравится мне, как это звучит, - признался Стив.  
\- Какая разница, как звучит. Ну да, сначала он может на тебя повестись просто потому, что никого другого рядом не оказалось. Но, Стив, ты отличный парень. И твой Баки это поймет, если не полный дурак. Вылечишь его душевные травмы и станешь героем. Ну так что, договорились?  
За оживлением Наташи Стив разглядел тревогу и неуверенность: не только ему возможные отношения внушали страх. Наташе придется ничуть не легче. И остается только надеяться, что ее новый друг будет достаточно деликатным, чтобы вылечить ее душевные травмы.  
Стив пожал протянутую руку. Оба соблюдали серьезность, понимая, на что подписываются.  
\- О чем разговор? - спросил Сэм, входя в квартиру с продуктовым пакетом в руках.  
\- Ни о чем, - ответили ему одновременно. Стив отвернулся к плите, а Наташа снова подвинула журнал.

***  
\- Это не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал, - признался Баки, изучая меню.  
Стив улыбнулся, скрывая волнение. Он пригласил Барнса в ресторан, который посоветовала Наташа, даже не проверив, что это за место. И ошарашен был не меньше. Они оказались единственными, чей внешний вид не соответствовал нарочито скромной роскоши ресторана.  
Метрдотель и глазом не повел, узрев обычные джинсы и футболки посетителей - Стив пригласил сюда Баки сразу после собрания. Провел их к угловому столику и принес меню. Стив прикрылся им, словно щитом, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Цены его не пугали, но обстановка - изысканная, но довольно помпезная и очень-очень дорогая - намекала на то, что это место для особых случаев. Ему не хотелось, чтобы это место смутило Баки.  
\- Можем пойти в другой ресторан, - предложил Стив.  
\- Мне нравится здесь.  
Барнс чувствовал себя здесь увереннее, чем он сам. Когда они шли к столику через весь зал, и их мог увидеть каждый, Баки заметно напрягся. Но сейчас, в углу, где их было не так-то просто разглядеть, расслабился.  
\- Тебе правда нравится? - спросил Стив, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает его.  
\- Да. Напоминает Boulud Sud.  
\- Ты там был? - удивился Стив.  
\- Каждый раз, когда мы приезжали в Нью-Йорк. Ужинали там каждый вечер. Маме он нравится. Что?  
Стив поспешил опустить глаза.  
\- Никогда не спрашивал тебя о родителях.  
\- Нечего особо рассказывать. Отец бизнесмен, у него сеть фабрик. Мама домохозяйка… Ну что?  
Стив поймал себя на том, что снова таращится на Баки. Смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Ничего. Я просто...  
\- Думал, что я победнее?  
\- В общем, да.  
Ресторан из роскошного внезапно превратился для Стива в захолустный.  
Баки опустил меню, не спуская со Стива острого, внимательного взгляда.  
\- Это проблема для тебя?  
Стив понял, что для Баки его ответ действительно важен. И ответил чистую правду:  
\- Нет. Мне все равно, из какой ты семьи.  
Баки еще какое-то время смотрел на него в упор, но потом улыбнулся с облегчением.  
\- Отлично. Ты выбрал что-нибудь?  
\- А... Еще нет.  
Стив опустил глаза в меню и увидел, что держит его вверх ногами.

***  
За десертом, который состоял из «шоколадной смерти», Баки спросил:  
\- Почему ты пригласил меня сюда, а не в парк?  
\- Захотелось разнообразия.  
Стив отставил свою тарелку. Он не любил сладкое, а вот Баки уплетал десерт с удовольствием.  
\- Кофе тебе надоел? В такие рестораны обычно приводят на свидание или семейный ужин, - заметил Баки и замер, не донеся ложечку до десерта. – Это свидание? – уточнил он осторожно.  
Повисшая пауза была такой неловкой, что ее заметил даже направляющийся к ним официант. Он сменил траекторию движения и подошел к другой паре.  
\- Извини, - сказал Стив тихо, когда молчание стало слишком тягостным. – Плохая была идея.  
\- Отличная, - так же негромко возразил Баки.  
Стив набрался смелости, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Баки неловко улыбнулся, комкая салфетку.  
\- Просто это было неожиданно.  
\- Ты точно не против?  
\- Сказать по правде, я не думал об отношениях, не сейчас… Но почему нет? Я ведь говорил, что если бы не идиотская травма, я бы сам за тобой ухлестывал.  
Все получилось так просто, что Стиву не верилось. От статуса друзей они вдруг перешли к статусу… Кого? Он хотел бы уточнить, но боялся испортить эту минуту. Все, что Стив мог себе позволить, - это коснуться руки Баки.  
Тот выпустил салфетку и развернул руку ладонью вверх. Стив стиснул ее, чувствуя, что пальцы Баки сжимаются в ответ.  
Учащение пульса – до стука крови в висках, - и вспышка удовольствия были такими сильными, что комната вокруг него на мгновение пошатнулась. Он стиснул руку Баки сильнее, думая о том, что не отпустит ее ни за что. А потом поднес ее к губам и поцеловал.  
Баки смущенно рассмеялся:  
\- Когда я ходил по свиданиям, они были не такими романтичными.  
\- Мне прекратить? – спросил Стив, целуя его пальцы.  
Баки провел языком по губам, глядя на него темнеющими глазами.  
\- Не знаю. Я очень давно ни с кем не был. Не в физическом плане, а просто – рядом… Вместе. И ты как никто другой знаешь о моих тараканах. Но все-таки предупрежу: может, я не готов к большему. Не знаю…  
Его пальцы шевельнулись, прижавшись к губам Стива. Тот поцеловал их, стараясь успокоить Баки своей нежностью.  
\- Мы не будем торопиться. Я ничего не потребую. Мы просто… посмотрим, что из этого получится.  
Он осторожно опустил руку Баки на прежнее место, но пальцы не разжал. Тот и сам вцепился в Стива так, что ногти впились в кожу.  
И когда в кармане запищал мобильник, возвращая обоих к реальности, Стив подумал: не отпущу все равно. И пусть все провалятся.  
Но Баки уже убрал руку.  
\- Ответь.  
\- Точно?  
\- Да. Все нормально.  
Он вернулся к десерту, а Стив неохотно достал телефон.  
Звонила Наташа. Секунду он боролся с искушением отключить трубку. Отключить и полностью сосредоточиться на Баки. Но тот, казалось, был поглощен «шоколадной смертью» и не обращал на Стива внимания. И он все же нажал кнопку приема вызова.  
\- Наташа, ты можешь перезвонить…  
\- Приезжай.  
Благодушное настроение тут же исчезло. Наташа плакала при Стиве два раза в жизни – и это был второй. Она тихо и отчаянно всхлипывала в трубку, через рыдания прорвалось поскуливание, как у маленького щенка.  
\- Где ты?  
Он вскинул руку, подзывая официанта. Баки посмотрел вопросительно и тут же – тревожно, настороженный видом Стива.  
\- Еду, - бросил тот, как только Наташа назвала адрес.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Баки.  
\- Моей подруге нужна помощь. Прости, мне придется уехать…  
Стив рылся в карманах куртки, которые вдруг стали такими бездонными, что портмоне найти никак не удавалось.  
Баки не сумел скрыть разочарования, и Стив виновато добавил:  
\- Я хотел бы остаться…  
\- Все в порядке.  
Баки придвинул счет к себе.  
\- Я заплачу.  
\- Я сейчас…  
\- Все в порядке, - повторил Баки, вкладывая в папку со счетом несколько купюр и поднимаясь. - Идем.  
\- Я провожу тебя на стоянку такси.  
\- Стив, я не беспомощен.  
Баки взял его под руку. В другое время для Стива это стало бы самым волнующим событием за вечер.  
\- Так что это я тебя провожу, - закончил Баки, ведя его к выходу.  
\- Спасибо. Извини, что все сорвалось…  
\- Зная тебя, предположу, что дело срочное. Кто-то из центра?  
Перед внутренним взглядом Стива возникла Наташа с напряженным взглядом затравленной волчицы. Такая, какой она была три года назад. Та готовая к удару женщина давно исчезла, и Стив не рассчитывал встретиться с ней снова.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Моя подруга. У нее… проблемы.  
Баки отпустил его локоть и вскинул руку, подзывая машину.  
\- Можно, я поеду с тобой?  
\- Это необязательно.  
\- Я знаю. Просто хочу помочь.  
Стив открыл дверцу, но садиться не спешил.  
\- Это будет не похоже на романтическое свидание.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Романтика закончилась. Я хочу поддержать тебя, пока ты будешь поддерживать свою подругу.  
Как только Баки это произнес, Стив понял, что именно этого ему и хотелось. Он всеми силами оттягивал встречу с Наташей из прошлого, и хорошо, если в этот момент рядом окажется Баки.  
Он подвинулся, распахнул пошире дверцу.  
\- Садись.  
Уже в машине Баки взял его за руку и не отпускал всю дорогу.

***  
Наташа сидела на городской остановке, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Немногочисленные люди, поджидавшие автобус, поглядывали на заплаканную девушку в вечернем платье с любопытством.  
\- Подождите тут, - бросил Стив таксисту и выскочил, не дожидаясь его ответа.  
Наташа не заметила, как он подошел, и вздрогнула, когда Стив взял ее за запястье.  
\- Я здесь... - начал он, но слова застряли в горле.  
Наташа больше не плакала, держалась. Но по неестественно спокойному лицу и напряженной, словно закаменевшей позе, Стив понял, что она на грани. Это не слезы подступали, а истерика. Лучше всего было бы тут же отвезти ее домой, но Стив вынужденно задал вопрос:  
\- Где тот парень?  
Он намеренно избегал слова "твой", чтобы не спровоцировать приступ истерики прямо тут, на потеху публике. Баки, словно невзначай, встал рядом, прикрывая их собой от любопытных взглядов.  
Наташа попыталась что-то произнести, но вместо слов вырвался всхлип.  
\- Он дома? - пришел на помощь Стив.  
Наташа кивнула.  
\- Он в порядке?  
Кажется, Баки его вопрос удивил. Он даже посмотрел на Стива с укоризной. Но тот прекрасно представлял, что испуганная женщина-солдат способна сделать с офисным клерком. Меньше всего Наташе было нужно разбирательство с покалеченным кавалером.  
\- Да.  
Даже это короткое слово, произнесенное сквозь зубы, далось ей с трудом. Рыдания были готовы прорваться в любую минуту, и самоконтроль стоил Наташе немалых усилий.  
Стив от облегчения прикрыл глаза.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда едем. Вставай.  
Он помог Наташе подняться на ноги. Только тогда она осознала, что рядом находится еще кто-то. Прежде чем она успела испугаться, Стив предупредил:  
\- Это Баки. Я говорил тебе о нем.  
Наташа замерла в нерешительности. Баки неловко улыбнулся и отступил, пропуская их к машине. Поскольку Наташа не сказала ни слова, он подождал, пока они со Стивом сядут на заднее сиденье, прикрыл за ними дверцу и забрался на место рядом с водителем.  
Шофер неделикатно покосился на его рукав, потом оглянулся на начавшую всхлипывать Наташу.  
\- Поезжайте, - велел ему Баки. Голос звякнул металлом. – Куда, Стив?  
Тот назвал адрес и сосредоточился на Наташе.  
\- Я не хотела… так получилось…  
\- Я понимаю.  
Стив прижал Наташу к своему плечу. Она помотала головой и глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Какая же я глупая… Сейчас успокоюсь…  
Но слезы текли безудержно. Стив ее не останавливал, молча гладил по волосам и спине. Баки встревожено обернулся. Стив кивнул ему в знак того, что справляется.  
\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, - тихо попросил он Наташу.  
Она проглотила очередной всхлип и начала медленно говорить. Слова перемежались паузами, но постепенно Стив узнал всю историю.  
Вероятно, тот парень не задумал ничего плохого, когда пригласил Наташу к себе. Она хотела отказаться, но вспомнила их договор со Стивом и решила уступить. Подумала, что от одного обещанного бокала вина вреда не будет. А если парень захочет большего... Что ж, всегда можно сказать "нет".  
Первое "нет" он пропустил мимо ушей, сел поближе и положил руку ей на колено. Наташа пересела, уже тогда подумав, что надо уходить. Но осталась, надеясь на его благоразумие.  
За первым прикосновением последовало следующее, потом насильный поцелуй, попытка удержать... Может, мужчина принимал происходящее за игру, но для Наташи, словно вернувшейся в прошлое, это игрой не было. Она ударила парня и выбежала. А, увидев себя в гладкой зеркальной стене, взъерошенную и с безумным взглядом, сорвалась и позвонила Стиву.  
\- Ты правильно сделала, - сказал он. - Все хорошо...  
Плечи Наташи под его рукой крупно вздрагивали. Она горько плакала, и Стив не собирался ее останавливать.

***  
После часа слез и снотворного, смешанного с добрым бокалом рома, Наташа наконец заснула.  
Она начала отключаться еще по дороге в спальню. Стив поддержал ее и помог добраться до кровати. Оказавшись в постели, Наташа подогнула ноги и сунула ладонь под щеку.  
Стив попытался вытащить из-под нее одеяло, стараясь не разбудить при этом. Баки помог, приподняв Наташины ступни.  
\- Я не знал, что ей приходится так тяжело, - заметил он.  
\- Наташа не из тех, кто жалуется.  
Стив накрыл подругу одеялом и повернул ночник, чтобы свет не падал ей на лицо. Поманил Баки за собой в гостиную.  
В холодильнике всегда было пиво. Стив взял бутылку и сделал хороший глоток.  
\- Хочешь напиться? – спросил Баки.  
\- Если бы. Алкоголь на меня не действует.  
\- Тогда зачем пить?  
\- Надеюсь, что подействует хоть раз.  
Он тяжело опустился на диван. Баки сел в кресло напротив, подальше от настольной лампы.  
\- Она ведь из-за этого оказалась в центре ветеранов? Из-за…  
Он не договорил, и слово будто повисло в воздухе.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Стив. – Это случилось в Афганистане. Наташа была единственной женщиной в роте. Она сильная, но с четырьмя мужчинами не справилась.  
Казалось странным, что еще пару часов назад он был безумно счастлив. Теперь навалилась усталость и подкрадывалась головная боль, не мучившая его со времен Афганистана.  
\- Принести тебе таблетку? – Баки заметил, как он потирает висок.  
\- Пройдет само. Господи, я думал, все осталось в прошлом.  
\- Часто такое было?  
\- Во время реабилитации – постоянно. Она шарахалась даже от меня и Сэма.  
Стив сделал еще один глоток, слишком большой. В горле запершило, но его это даже порадовало. Сейчас не хотелось быть в порядке. Случившееся с Наташей он воспринимал как личную обиду. Он представил, как Наташа пытается вырваться, убежать, и накатила волна ярости. Такая сильная, что Стив поспешил поставить бутылку на стол, опасаясь, что стекло треснет под рукой.  
\- Ты был прав, когда говорил, что со мной случилось не самое страшное, - сказал Баки негромко. Он словно превратился в бесплотный голос из-за того, что сидел в тени. – Нужно было это увидеть, чтобы понять.  
\- Ни с кем из нас не случалось более страшного. Но знаешь, что меня просто бесит?  
Стив до хруста сжал пальцы.  
\- То, что она не виновата.  
\- Никто из нас не был виноват.  
\- Нет! Все мы отправились туда, зная, что будем убивать, что идем на риск. Никто нас не заставлял. Но Наташа… С ней это случилось не потому, что она провинилась в чем-то. Просто потому, что тем придуркам стало скучно.  
Голос сорвался. Стив подумал, что потом будет стыдиться этой внезапной слабости, но сейчас было все равно.  
Баки наклонился вперед. Стиву показалось, он хочет взять пиво, но тот щелкнул выключателем, и комната погрузилась в темноту.  
А потом благодаря обострившимся чувствам Стив понял, что Баки совсем рядом. Он выпрямился, напряженно вслушиваясь.  
Левого плеча коснулась рука, и Стив поймал ее, придерживая, помогая Баки придвинуться ближе. Он совсем не удивился, когда тот сел к нему на колени. Только крепко обнял за пояс, прижимаясь лицом к плечу и чувствуя, как Баки ласково ерошит ему волосы.  
Ничто сейчас не могло бы быть лучше, чем тепло другого человека. Колоссальное чувство одиночества, ставшее таким привычным, отступило. Оно осталось позади, в отрезке жизни от возвращения домой до этого момента. Сейчас он нуждался в Баки. И был уверен, что нужен тоже. Словно Баки предложил ему разделить тяжесть мучивших его страхов, сожалений и ярости на двоих.  
Поцелуй – скорее, легкое прикосновение к губам – стал естественным продолжением объятия. Хотя было темно, Стив прикрыл глаза. Его охватило блаженство, которое свело на нет всю его злость, обиду и боль.  
Долгую секунду спустя Баки прервал поцелуй и положил голову Стиву на плечо. Тот прижался губами к его макушке и подумал, что мог бы сидеть так вечно.

***  
Наташа, сидя на кровати, наблюдала, как Стив пристраивает рядом с ней переносной столик.  
\- Мужчина не носил мне завтрак в постель с тех пор, как… Никогда не носил.  
\- Обвиняешь меня в избытке романтики?  
Стив расстелил у нее на коленях льняную салфетку.  
\- Сегодня ты должен был подавать завтрак не мне. Прости, что сорвала ваше свидание…  
Муки совести не помешали Наташе придвинуть завтрак поближе.  
\- Ты ничего не испортила. Да и Баки был не в обиде.  
\- Я теперь ему в глаза смотреть не смогу, - сказала Наташа.- Ничего себе знакомство с друзьями. Он решит, что я истеричка.  
\- Не решит, - успокоил ее Стив.  
\- Ты ему рассказал?!  
\- Он догадался.  
Наташа принялась за яичницу с беконом, Стив устроился рядом со стаканом сока.  
\- Давно он ушел? - спросила Наташа, неторопливо расправляясь с завтраком.  
\- Часа два назад.  
Она со стуком опустила вилку на тарелку, пристально глядя на Стива. Тот начал предательски краснеть.  
\- Два часа назад? А что вы делали до этого времени?  
\- Разговаривали... по большей части.  
Наташа нацелила на него вилку.  
\- Если что-то было, химчистка мебели - за твой счет!  
\- Мы только целовались, - начал оправдываться Стив. - И ты что-то слишком бодрая для человека, которого пришлось укладывать спать вдвоем!  
Наташа вернулась к еде.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, мои вчерашние мучения были не напрасными.  
Стив коснулся ее локтя.  
\- Не думай о нас с Баки, - мягко сказал он. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
\- Неплохо. Истерика, таблетка успокоительного и стакан рома - рецепт здорового сна. Но знаешь, что меня просто бесит...  
Она подняла глаза.  
\- То, как легко оказалось выбить меня из колеи. Один мудак, который не понимает отказ, - и я вернулась к тому, с чего начала.  
\- Не вини себя. Такие барьеры не рушатся за один раз. Ты еще сможешь встречаться с кем-то нормально, без боли. Только не с таким мудаком, как этот.  
Наташа кивнула.  
\- Надо будет цветы ему, что ли, послать... Я нехило его приложила.  
\- Ни за что, - твердо заявил Стив. - Я едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не съездить к нему и не добавить. Никаких цветов. Он сам нарвался.  
\- Я чувствую себя, как младшая сестренка строгого брата.  
\- По-моему, справляюсь я с этой ролью неплохо.  
Стив поправил сползшее на пол одеяло.  
Наташа вручила ему тарелку.  
\- Вот только бекон пожарить забыл, заботливый братец.  
\- Я еще только учусь.  
\- Учись лучше, скоро придется носить завтраки в постель регулярно. Кстати, что там у вас?  
Стив помедлил перед ответом.  
\- Мы встречаемся сегодня вечером. У него.  
\- В таком случае проследи, чтобы телефон был выключен.

***  
Ровно в семь Стив стоял у порога квартиры, не решаясь позвонить. Дом оказался роскошнее, чем он ожидал: в реконструированном старом здании в центре Манхэттена. У входа стоял швейцар, предупредительно распахнувший дверь.  
За то время, что Стив шел к лифту, поднимался на пятый этаж и искал квартиру с нужным номером, ему никто не встретился. Он шел по мягкому, идеально вычищенному ковру мимо массивных деревянных дверей с начищенными бронзовыми ручками, и впервые видел отчетливо, какая социальная пропасть лежит между ним и Баки.  
Осознание этого вкупе с волнением первого свидания напрочь лишило его остатков решимости. Что если он войдет и все испортит? Все было проще в «Щите» или на скамейке в парке. Теперь же Стив столкнулся с реальностью, в которой Баки жил постоянно, до войны, до их встречи. Что если ему в этой реальности места нет?  
Быстро, чтобы не передумать, он постучал в дверь.  
Баки открыл через пару секунд, словно ждал у двери.  
И как несколько дней назад, Стива ошеломили произошедшие перемены. В Баки Барнсе появилась живость, которую Стив видел на фотографиях, но в реальности – впервые. Тот потянулся к нему с радостным нетерпением, которое моментально успокоило и прогнало страхи.  
Стив шагнул через порог, заключая Баки в объятия. Тот поднял голову, подставляя губы, и поцелуй получился сам по себе, без раздумий, без сомнений. Стив неторопливо целовал его, тая от нежности и хмелея от вседозволенности.  
Минутой позже, выпуская Баки из объятий, он сказал:  
\- Умираю с голоду.  
С кухни тянуло запахом чего-то острого и, несомненно, вкусного.  
\- Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду меня, а не ужин. Потому что он еще не готов. С одной рукой готовить оказалось не так просто, как я думал. Особенно если не умеешь.  
Стив уже снимал куртку.  
\- В таком случае я помогу. Сэм готовить не умеет, а Наташа не любит, так что моего опыта в готовке хватит на троих.  
Он прошел вслед за Баки на кухню. Мельком глянул в поваренную книгу, лежащую на столе.  
\- Ты вот это готовишь? Ясно, разберемся.  
Вдвоем дело пошло быстрее.  
Двигаясь между столом и плитой, Стив успевал мягко подшучивать над кулинарными способностями Баки или над самим собой, говорил обо всем на свете, чтобы не выдать себя. Поцелуй всколыхнул в нем желание, которое, не находя выхода, становилось нестерпимым и болезненным.  
Почувствовав якобы случайное прикосновение чужого бедра, Стив протянул руку и удержал Баки за талию, не давая отстраниться. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Стиву было уже не до игр. Он снова поцеловал Баки, прижал его к стене, не давая себя оттолкнуть. Но тот и не пытался. Обнял за шею, подставляя губы и целуя в ответ яростно.  
\- Может, сначала все-таки меня? – спросил он, улыбаясь. Стив зачарованно коснулся его губ, и Баки медленно взял его палец в рот. Обвел языком, наклонился, забирая глубже.  
В его глазах Стив увидел тот же голод, который снедал его самого. Не говоря ни слова, он поднял Баки на руки. Тот пытался шутливо возражать, но потом шепнул, прикусывая мочку его уха:  
\- Направо, последняя дверь.  
Баки показался Стиву легче пушинки. Чувствовать в руках его тело оказалось так приятно, что в спальне он помедлил, прежде чем опустить Баки на постель. Тот вцепился в ворот его футболки и потянул за собой, опрокидываясь на спину.  
Они целовались жестко, беспорядочно. Баки прикусил нижнюю губу Стива, а Стив слишком крепко сжал его плечо, оставляя синяк. Они ерзали на постели, выпутываясь из одежды. Баки никак не мог снять футболку, и Стив просто вытряхнул его из нее и прижался губами к его груди.  
Только тогда Баки опомнился. Он пихнул Стива в грудь, но тот поспешно придавил его своим телом к кровати, словно опасаясь, что любовник сейчас уйдет.  
Но Баки лишь требовательно сказал:  
\- Свет!  
\- Что?  
\- Выключи свет. Пожалуйста.  
Он повернулся на левый бок. Из-за волос, упавших на лоб, разметавшихся по подушке, Баки казался совсем юным и таким беззащитным, что сердце Стива зашлось от нежности.  
Он послушно щелкнул выключателем.  
В темноте все органы чувств, кроме зрения, обострились. Он кончиками пальцев изучал нежность и гладкость кожи Баки, жадно вслушивался в его неровное дыхание и короткие стоны, вдыхал мускусный запах желания, смешанный с ноткой одеколона.  
Тот позволял касаться себя везде. Стив изучал его тело вслепую, но словно видел воочию. Баки, как и он сам, был отмечен шрамами, поцелуями войны: несколько шероховатых царапин на левом боку, длинная полоса неровной кожи на идеальном подтянутом животе и едва ощутимые следы от ожога на бедре. Стив хотел расцеловать каждый из этих шрамов, коснуться их языком, чтобы хоть так компенсировать всю боль, что пришлось пережить Баки.  
Но тот не дал этого сделать, перевернул Стива на спину. Тот почувствовал губы на своей груди, на секунду они сомкнулись вокруг соска и прочертили дорожку вниз.  
Стив протяжно застонал, когда его член оказался в горячем плену. Баки обвел языком головку, наклонился, забирая его глубже.  
Время для Стива замерло. Осталось только ничем не замутненное острое удовольствие. Сердце лихорадочно колотилось, стремясь покинуть грудную клетку. Он приподнялся, отчаянно жалея, что пропускает такой момент, но в темноте сумел разглядеть только неясную тень, движущуюся вверх-вниз в такт скольжению рта на его члене. Стив откинулся на спину и беспомощно застонал, чувствуя, что такое удовольствие не может длиться долго.  
Он уже был на грани, когда Баки отстранился, а потом наклонился над ним, целуя в губы. Стив ответил жадным поцелуем, еле-еле ощущая на влажных губах вкус собственной смазки.  
Баки положил его руку себе на бедро и Стив, поняв, что от него требуется, скользнул пальцами по упругим ягодицам.  
Туго сжатое отверстие под его пальцами поддалось неожиданно легко. Стив замер, не решаясь продолжать, боясь облажаться или причинить любовнику боль. Баки, почувствовав его нерешительность, вложил в руку Стива небольшой тюбик.  
Стив на ощупь открыл его и выдавил на пальцы прохладный гель. Со смазкой все получилось намного легче, но все равно пальцы туго обхватывало и сжимало. Невозможно было представить, как они займутся любовью.  
Баки взял это на себя. Несильно толкнул Стива в грудь, заставляя лечь, и опустился сверху. Коротко застонал, когда Стив вошел полностью.  
Тот коснулся щеки Баки, влажной от пота.  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Нет.  
Баки прижал его ладонь щекой к плечу, потерся об нее.  
\- Хорошо. Давай…  
И сам приподнялся и опустился снова.  
Стив сразу же поймал неторопливый чувственный ритм. Он придерживал Баки за бедра, помогая ему двигаться, и чувствуя, как член скользит между горячих мышц. Тело Баки поддалось вторжению сначала неохотно, но постепенно расслабилось, принимая Стива.  
Он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не начать двигаться быстро и жестко, вбиваясь в Баки. Этого хотелось со страшной силой, но сама мысль, что он сделает любовнику – возлюбленному! – больно, его останавливала.  
Но тот сам начал двигаться быстрее. В темноте Стив слышал его неровное дыхание, перемежающееся короткими стонами. Баки дрожал, но не от холода или боли. По едва ощутимому движению Стив понял, что он ласкает себя. Мягко убрал руку Баки и сжал его член сам.  
Казалось, так он чувствует тело любимого человека еще острее. Ловит каждое его движение, дрожь, сотрясающую тело. И знает, как сделать еще лучше, приятнее.  
Баки уперся рукой ему в грудь и наклонился так низко, что волосы коснулись лица Стива. Тот приподнялся, ловя его губы, и кончил в самый момент поцелуя.

***  
\- Мы друг другу не очень подходим.  
Баки предупреждающе царапнул его чуть ниже плеча.  
\- Если ты сейчас встанешь и уйдешь, я тебя выслежу и убью.  
\- Не встану, - заверил Стив.- Просто… Я всего лишь куратор в центре для ветеранов. Не самый завидный парень.  
\- А я всего лишь иждивенец. За эту квартиру и лечение заплатила моя семья. Уверен, что хочешь быть вместе с инвалидом без работы и с кучей проблем?  
\- Мечтаю, - честно ответил Стив. – И хочу, чтобы эти проблемы стали общими.  
Баки фыркнул, толкнулся носом ему в щеку.  
\- Можешь считать, что мечта исполнилась.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе кое в чем признаюсь? – заговорщически произнес Стив.  
Баки завозился в темноте, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Это мой первый раз.  
Пауза была долгая, но не тягостная, просто недоуменная.  
\- Почему ты молчишь?  
\- Перевариваю. Серьезно первый? Вообще? Но почему?  
\- Я романтик, наверное. Всю жизнь ждал своего принца.  
Стив провел ладонью по спине Баки, лаская, и притянул его поближе.  
\- Дождался.  
\- Мне же придется на тебе жениться, - пробормотал тот, устраиваясь щекой на плече Стива.  
\- Я согласен.  
\- В болезни и в здравии? – усмехнулся Баки.  
\- В богатстве и бедности, - согласился Стив.  
Он провел пальцами по его щеке, больше всего жалея, что не может увидеть лицо Баки. Он прижался лбом к его лбу и сказал серьезно:  
\- И даже смерть не разлучит нас.

***  
Встреча с семьей и друзьями – обязательный этап отношений – оказалась приятным дополнением к первой совместной ночи и всем прочим ночам. Стив предпочел устроить официальное представление Баки как своего любовника в шумном молодежном кафе с непринужденной обстановкой.  
Баки нравился Сэму, и он, конечно же, очаровал Наташу. Стив опасался натянутости из-за их первой встречи, но они сдружились или, как заметил Сэм, спелись. И любимым объектом шуток у них тут же стал Стив.  
\- Всегда подозревала, что девочки тебе не нравятся, - сказала Наташа, глядя, как приятель бережно укрывает плечи любовника своей курткой.  
\- Неправда, не подозревала. Иначе бы подсовывала мне мальчиков.  
Баки прислонился левым плечом к Стиву.  
\- Надеюсь, больше ты никого ему подсовывать не станешь. Я ревнив.  
\- Значит, Рамлоу повезло, что он уволился, - негромко сказала Наташа. Стив бросил в ее сторону быстрый предостерегающий взгляд, а Сэм поспешно заявил:  
\- Смотришь на вас – и завидно становится. Ну просто голубки.  
Наташа поддакнула:  
\- Вот заведу парня, чтобы вам двоим тоже было неловко в нашем присутствии.  
\- Если у тебя появится парень, - пробурчал Стив, - я побреюсь налысо.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Правда.  
Баки рассмеялся, ероша его волосы.  
\- Умник! – фыркнула Наташа, поднимаясь. - Пойду возьму еще капучино.  
\- Возьми и мне! – вдогонку сказал Баки. – Только сладкий.  
Наташа махнула рукой.  
\- Помню, помню. Напиток из разряда «смерть диабетика».  
\- На день рождения подарю тебе огромную коробку конфет, - пообещал Сэм. – Интересно будет посмотреть, как ты с ней расправишься.  
\- Играючи. Кстати о подарках…  
Баки понизил голос и прижался губами к уху Стива.  
\- Получишь свой уже сегодня.  
От мягкого шепота у Стива по спине пробежали мурашки. Он обнял Баки покрепче.  
\- И что это?  
\- Включенный свет.  
Стив живо представил, что его ожидает, и невольно стиснул плечо Баки. Коснулся губами его виска.  
\- Это отличный подарок.  
Вернувшаяся Наташа с шумом поставила перед Баки приторно пахнущий кофе, а перед Стивом выложила листок бумаги.  
\- Что это? – заинтересовался Баки. Сэм тоже придвинулся поближе, любопытствуя.  
\- Номер телефона, - с вызовом объявила Наташа и ткнула пальцем за спину. - Того парня у стойки. Клинт, инструктор по стрельбе. Завтра у нас свидание.  
Под взглядами дружно обернувшейся компании парень явно почувствовал себя неловко и поспешил сбежать.  
Теперь взгляды были направлены на Стива. Наташа смотрела на него сверху вниз с видом триумфатора. Сэм покусывал губы, готовый расхохотаться. А Баки, ностальгически вздохнув, потрепал Стива по волосам.  
\- Я буду по ним скучать.  
Стив рассмеялся первым.


End file.
